chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxyl/History
Early Years Jaxyl was born to Jaxa of Shade, a Rose woman of the Twilight Rose. As she was a Companion to Lord Rondyl Torgus , their needs were met but they did not live luxurously. Jaxyl was taught to read and to write by his mother who also taught him to speak properly, to dance and how to behave in public. She hoped that when the time came his father would accept him as his heir and she wanted to prepare him for life as a noble. Kidnapping When Jaxyl was around eleven years old, residing in the same apartment near the Twilight Rose in the town of Shade, three men broke into his home while his mother was out. He tried to hide but they eventually found him and put a bag over his head before taking him away. The three men rode in a small cart where he was thrown in the back with one of the others to watch him. He was taken to the port of Blackwatch on the Black river and sold to a slaver who was to take him to Kel Arn. The ship was a river cog named the "Black Bitch" who is captained by Morgan Ashai. He was thrown into a cargo hold that had been turned into a cell for himself and three other boys who were Morgan's slaves. Over the next few days the other boys were called to do various task around the ship below deck but at night they would all wait in huddled silence to see if the captain would send word to have one of them brought to his cabin. It took nearly six days for Jaxyl to be sent for. He did not now what the captain did to the boys - but they would either return with bruises or they would turn silent and sit away from the other boys and not discuss what happened in the captain's cabin. Jaxyl began to suspect what might be happening but some of the crew spread tales that he sucked their soul out - or stabbed them over and over again. He did not understand their dark humor. After Jaxyl's one night with the captain - it was clear that he would be sold at the underground slave market in Kel Arn; Morgan would never keep a slave that tried to kill him. Slave Market When the Bitch arrived in Kel Arn and Jaxyl was smuggled with a few of the other boys to the underground slave market, he did not know what to expect. ''Street Life Jaxyl tried to scrouge food here and there as best he could and found a small group of kids to live with who were little more than Street Rats. The small gang of kids was lead by an older, stronger boy named Nubbins - so named because he had only a fleshy nub left where is right index finger should have been. 'Fargus, the Rat King' Jaxyl ran with Nubbins for a year or two and then was picked up by Fargus. Midnight Rose'' Jaxyl escapes Fargus and finds his way into a job at the Midnight Rose Category:Character/POV/Jaxyl